Gag Gone Wrong
by tamara72
Summary: Fred & James prank on Lucy & Rose goes dangerously wrong. 7th in my Next Generation Series.
1. Chapter 1

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Gag Gone Wrong

"Fred and James are being way too quiet." Percy muttered to his wife as they were drying the dishes in his mother's kitchen.

"Ginny checked on them and said they were playing nicely with Lucy and Rosie." Audrey reassured him.

"I would have felt better if more kids were here." Percy said.

"They can't help that Roxanne and Albus have the flue."

"That they caught from James and Fred." Percy responded

"At least Angelina and Harry kept them at home to prevent it from spreading any further." Audrey said. "And we knew Bill's family would be in France until tomorrow."

Percy nodded as they finished up and rejoined the rest of the family in the living room.

"We should get going, it is close to Rosie's bed time, and she needs a bath first." Hermione said standing and stretching.

"We should go as well." Percy added. Hermione nodded and went to retrieve the kids.

"I am so delighted that all of you could come today. Tell Harry that we missed him, and Angelina as well." Molly said.

"Sure, Mum." Ginny said as she reclaimed one-year-old Lily.

"We're leaving already?" Fred asked as he, James and Lucy followed Hermione who was carrying Rosie into the living room.

"Yes, we need to get home and check on your mum and sister." George replied.

"Did you have fun?" Percy asked Lucy.

"Uh huh." Lucy said nodding her eyes bright with excitement.

"Good. Now it's time to get home." Audrey said lifting her up and heading for the floo.

When they arrived home, Audrey disappeared into the lavatory with Lucy to start her bath while Percy sat down to sort through some bills.

"Percy!" At Audrey's scream, he jumped up and raced up to the lavatory.

"What?" He asked breathlessly.

"Look at her arm. It won't come off." She said holding up Lucy's left forearm for him to see.

"Take her, I am going to see if I have a potion to remove it." Audrey said.

Percy grabbed a towel and wrapped his daughter in it as he carried her to Audrey's at-home lab.

Percy sat on a chair with Lucy in his lap, turning her so that he could examine her arm better.

"No! If you remove it, they will hate me again." Lucy cried trying to pull her arm out of her father's grasp.

"What? Who did this to you?" Percy asked as Audrey knelt before them with a cotton swab and a potion bottle in her hand.

"It's an initiation. Freddie and Jamie said we could be in their club and they wouldn't prank us anymore if we let them mark us and took a vow to them." Lucy cried struggling to stop her mother from trying to remove it.

"Are we, you and Rosie?" Audrey asked rubbing the potion on with the cotton ball.

"Yes, we don't want to be pranked anymore. We want them to like us." Lucy cried.

"Oh, baby." Percy said as he cuddled his six-year-old daughter close.

"It wasn't a prank. They promised it wasn't!"

"Honey, this is not working, and her arm is turning to red and starting to swell." Audrey said.

"We should floo Ron as well." Percy responded.

"I will go ahead and take her to St. Mungos. You can apparate to Ron's then George's to see if he knows what they did." Audrey said taking a now sobbing Lucy in her arms and headed toward the floo.

He watched them leave then he conjured his patronus. "To George and Ginny. Come to St. Mungos and bring Fred and James with you." He spoke to it then sent the silvery owl on its way before apparating just outside Ron and Hermione's home.

Soon after Percy knocked, Ron opened the door his eyes wide as he held a sobbing Hugo in his arms.

"I was just getting ready to floo Audrey. Something is wrong with Rose. She has a rash on her face and a fever. She is upset and crying and has scared Hugo." Ron said.

"Have you seen her left arm?" Percy asked walking in and following Ron up the stairway to the kids' bedrooms.

"Hermione, look at her left arm!" Ron yelled hurrying to his daughter's room.

"O' sweet Merlin!" Hermione gasped as they entered the room. The area where Rosie has been marked was red and swollen with scratch marks through it.

"We need to take her to St. Mungos. Audrey is already there with Lucy. I sent my patronus to George and Ginny to meet us there so we can find out what their two criminals did to our daughters." Percy said.

"This was a prank?" Ron asked.

"No pank! No more pank! They pomised!" Rosie yelled out as she sobbed. Hermione had the three-year-old cradled in her arms as she headed down the stairs toward their floo.

They reached the hospital and the Welcome witch, having already been briefed by Healer Weasley, directed the small group to the correct ward.

Audrey upon seeing them arrive in the ward rushed up to them and began to examine Rosie's arm while Percy moved to the bed containing his daughter.

"Percy, can you wait for George. We are running tests, but the quicker we have an answer the better. I will put Rosie on fever reducers, but I don't want to treat the infection until I know what is wrong." Audrey said. Percy nodded and kissed his daughter's forehead then hugged his wife tightly.

"You'll figure it out." Percy said.

"Ron, go with him and try to calm Hugo down." Hermione requested. "You should also contact our parents."

"I'll have Dad retrieve yours." Ron kissed his daughter's temple then his wife before following Percy out of the room. Ron headed to floo their parents while Percy conjured his patronus to send to his father-in-law.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" George asked as he entered the waiting room followed by Angelina, Fred Ginny, Harry and James. He didn't see Percy's fist until it hit him squarely in the jaw knocking him flat to the ground.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Gag Gone Wrong - part two

"What the bloody hell!" George yelled as leapt up to his feet prepared to fight back. Angelina grabbed his arm as Harry stepped between the two brothers.

"Good one, Perce." Ron said as he rejoined Percy. Their mother was following them rocking Hugo in her arms.

"You told me that you checked on them, and those boys of yours were behaving themselves." Percy was pointing a finger at his little sister.

"And you swore to me that they wouldn't hurt the girls." Ron was pointing at his brother.

"What did you do?" Angelina asked her son.

"Nothing, Mum." Fred said with a doe-eyed look of innocense.

"James?" Harry asked warningly.

"It was an initiation." James said.

"It was a prank, and if my daughter dies because of it." Ron yelled.

The two five-year-olds started to look around for a possible escape route, but Harry and Angelina grabbed hold of them to prevent them from acting.

"What's wrong with Rose?" Harry asked.

"It's Rose and Lucy. Rose's condition is just much worse. Apparently, your sons promised the girls that they would never prank them again if they let them initiate them into their group. They also promised them that it wasn't a prank. They would do anything to not be hurt by the boys. They put something on their arms. It must be poisonous, because Lucy's arm is red and swelling. Rose had scratched at hers and now she has a bad rash and an extremely high fever." Percy explained.

"You boys promised me you would protect the girls today." Their mum said looking at her two oldest grandsons with sad disappointed eyes.

"We told you about taking it easy on the girls." Angelina said.

"But, Aunt Ginny said to not treat the girls any different." Fred said.

Angelina shot Ginny an exasperated look. "So you listen to your Aunt over us, who are your parents?"

"Aunt Ginny is spoiled, and doesn't realize that she has always been treated differently by us all, including the twins, because she is a girl, and she likes it." Ron said his arms crossed angrily across his chest.

"They pranked me." Ginny said.

"We did take it easy on you compared to the rest of the family. Aunt Muriel was the only female we didn't pull any punches with." George confirmed.

"This isn't about Ginny. It is about the two little girls lying in that ward." Percy said exasperated.

"Percy, have you found out what they did?" Audrey asked as she rejoined the group.

"We were just about to." Percy said as he wrapped an arm around her and drew her to his side.

"How's Rosie?" Ron asked.

"We stopped her fever from rising, but it isn't going down as fast as I would like. I put her and Lucy in medical sleeps in hope the rest will help the fever reducers to work. Ron, you should go sit with Hermione. Hermione had a melt down once both girls were asleep." Audrey said. "We will get the information and work to fix the problem."

"The fever thing is bad, isn't it?" Ron asked.

"If we don't get it down, yes, it will be very bad. Now, go and sit with your wife and daughter." Audrey replied feeling Percy squeezed her tighter to him as Ron headed back to the ward after quick assurance from his mother that Hugo would be all right.

George was kneeling in front of the two boys talking quietly to them while Angelina and Harry maintained their firm grips.

"I know what they did. It is a tatoo I have been experimenting with, but don't have the kinks worked out. I will floo to the shop and return with my notes." George explained as he stood and headed out.

"I want Fred to see the girls and to know exactly what he has caused." Angelina said.

"Same with James." Ginny agreed.

"Mum, can you wait out here with Hugo. Hopefully Kingsley, Dad and the Grangers will be here soon." Percy requested.

"You called the Minister of Magic?" Fred asked looking wide eyed and worried.

"He is Lucy's grandfather." His mother reminded him.

"Oh, I forgot." Fred said not sounding at all relieved. He might stand a better chance against the Minister of Magic then Lucy's grandfather.

Percy moved directly to where Lucy was sleeping taking the empty chair next to her bed. Audrey quickly checked her vitals, then moved to check Rosie's.

"They are holding steady." Audrey reassured Hermione and Ron before taking as seat next to Percy.

"We're sorry. We were just having a little fun. We didn't mean for this to happen." James said he was holding tight to Fred's hand as they stood before their Aunts and Uncles in between Lucy and Rose's beds.

"Is it funny?" Ron asked. Hermione wasn't looking at her nephews for fear she would say something in anger she might regret.

The boys shook their heads in response.

"Aunt Hermione didn't hear your response." Harry said.

"No." They responded in unison.

"Healer Weasley, your brother-in-law has returned and he is meeting with Healers Gordon and Stockdon in search of a cure for the girls. Also, your father, father-in-law and Mrs. Granger-Weasley's parents have arrived." A nurse peaked her head in the door and reported.

"Thank you, Allie." Audrey replied.

"We will go and wait outside to allow the others to come in. I'll watch out for Hugo." Harry told them as he hugged Ron then hugged and kissed the crown of Hermione's head. "They are going to figure out a cure and fix this." He tried to reassure his best friends. He felt extremely guilty that his son did this to their daughter. The three adults kissed the ailing girls foreheads before exiting the room with their sons.

"Hey, sweetie. How's my girls doing?" Kingsley asked as he led the rest of their parents into the room.

"Not good." Audrey said as she stood and hugged her father.

"I'm sure they will find a cure with George's help." Her father reassured her.

Both Ron and Percy had stood when the family members arrive. Their mother was now in Percy's vacated seat fussing over Lucy, while Mrs. Granger sat next to Hermione. She had her arms around Hermione whose head was buried in her mother's shoulder. Ron stood next to them one hand still holding one of Hermione's while he talked quietly with his brother, father and father-in-law.

"Should someone get Molly from school?" Kingsley asked.

"We hadn't thought about it." Audrey said looking to her husband.

"We'll never hear the end of it if we don't." Percy said.

"I can go. I'll contact Minerva, now." He said.

"Thanks, King." Percy said.

Audrey sat next to her mother-in-law taking her daughter's hand in her own. They had been sitting there for a little more than twenty minutes when Healer Gordon entered the room.

"We believe we have found a solution. Audrey, if you could bring the parents to the lab for us to explain?" He requested.

"Go on. We will stay with the girls." Arthur insisted.

"Thanks, Dad." Ron said as he pulled his wife out of her chair and followed Percy and Audrey from the room.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Gag Gone Wrong - part three

"Audrey, do you think it will work?" Hermione asked as she clutched Ron's hand. Healers Gordon and Stockdon had just finished explaining the treatment plan for the girls and after answering their questions, left them for a few minutes to discuss it.

Audrey felt the weight of the decision on her shoulders. She was the expert in this field and if she said that they should follow through with the doctors' plan, then she knew they would follow her advice. She clutched at Percy's hand before she spoke.

"I agree with the healers. I believe it will work. You understand about the sanitary conditions needed for the procedure?" Audrey asked.

"Do you think you can get them to at least allow you in there?" Ron asked.

"I'll ask." Audrey said as Percy took the consent forms from the desk handing one to Ron. Grabbing a quill Percy signed the form as did Ron.

When the healers returned, they handed them the signed consent forms, and the healers consented to their request for Audrey to be in the ward while the procedure was being performed.

"How long will the procedure take?" Ron asked.

"Three to four hours, then they will be in recovery for at least an hour." Healer Gordon responded.

"Why don't you go sit with your daughters while we get everything prepared?" Healer Stockdon suggested. "Audrey, you will need to come with us to be sterilized."

"I will see you when it is all finished." Audrey said hugging Ron and Hermione, then hugged and kissed her husband.

Audrey followed her colleagues in one direction, while the other three headed back toward the ward.

"Dad!" Twelve-year-old Molly Weasley called out standing up from her seat by her grandfather and rushing over to him.

"Hey, Luv." Percy wrapped his arms around his daughter and hugged her to him.

"Uncle George said they found a treatment." She looked up at him with a mixture of fear and complete faith that he would make everything okay.

"Yes. It is going to be a long procedure. Mum is going to observe, but we are going to sit with the girls until it is time to start the treatment. How about you and Grandpa King come with us. The rest of the grandparents are already in there." He had seen that Hermione had retrieved Hugo from Harry.

The six of them made their way back into the ward.

"Any news?" Arthur asked as soon as they entered the ward.

"They have a treatment plan. Audrey is going to observe. We have a few minutes to spend with the girls before they begin." Percy responded as she kept an arm wrapped around his oldest shoulders. Molly had begun to cry as soon as she had seen her baby sister lying on the hospital bed.

"Hello, sweetie." Her grandmother said rising from her chair and wrapping her arms around her namesake in a tight comforting hug.

"Kee Rowie." Hugo said outstretching a hand toward his sister's crib.

"You wanna kiss Rosie to help her get better?" Ron asked

"Yes, Kee." Hugo nodded.

Hermione lifted Hugo over the rail and set him near his sister. She kept a hold on him as he leaned toward Rosie and planted a sloppy wet kiss on his sister's cheek.

"That was a good kiss, Hugo." Hermione said as she lifted Hugo back out of the crib.

"Kee, Luwie." Hugo said leaning toward where Molly was now sitting on the edge of her sister's bed gentle brushing Lucy's dark brown bangs off her forehead.

"You want to kiss one cheek while I'll kiss the other, Hugo?" Molly asked.

"Yes." Hugo said and Hermione handed the little boy to his cousin. They both leaned forward kissing Lucy's cheeks.

"Very good." Molly said as she kissed her baby cousin's temple. Hugo snuggled into her lap.

"You are going to be all better soon, sweetheart." Hermione said as she and Ron were leaning over the crib. Ron was playing with her soft curly red hair while Hermione fussed with the blankets.

"It's time." The nurse said as she stepped into the ward. The grandparents hurried up and kissed their granddaughters then left to give the others the last few minutes alone.

Percy kissed Lucy's forehead and whispered reassurances that Mummy would be with her the whole time.

Percy once again wrapped an arm around Molly's slim shoulders and they headed back out to join the rest of the family in the waiting room. He settled Molly in a chair between himself and Kingsley. Ron and Hermione sat next to him, Ron being closest, while Hermione settled Hugo in her lap hoping to settle him down for some sleep.

Percy looked around the room, his parents and Hermione's were sitting together while Arthur tried to explain the treatment to the Grangers. Angelina and Harry were sitting in one corner with Fred and James in between them.

"Where did George and Ginny go?" He asked.

"They were going to check to make sure Neville and Hannah were okay with the kids, then Kingsley called in some favors and arranged for a three-way long distance floo call to Bill and Charlie. They are in Audrey's office telling them everything that has been going on." Angelina replied.

"Thanks, King." Percy said.

"I also arranged for emergency port keys for them if George and Ginny can't convince them to sit and wait it out where they are." Kingsley said.

"That's not likely to happen, especially with Bill." Ron said.

While they were talking, they didn't notice the two boys get up and walk over to stand in front of their uncles.

"Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Uncle Percy . . . " They began quietly in unison.

"We're very, very sorry." Fred said.

"We never thought that Lucy or Rosie would get hurt or . . . " James said.

"Sick or anything. We figured it would just wear off, and they would freak because it came off and they weren't a part of the club anymore." Fred added tears streaming down his light brown face.

"We wouldn't have done it if we thought they would end up here." James said tears rolling down his face as a sob broke out.

As soon as James started sobbing Fred soon followed. Ron and Percy instinctively grabbed James and Fred respectively and pulled the sobbing little boys into their laps and cuddled them close.

"We know you never meant to make them sick, but you have to realize that if you don't know everything about the product you are using then this is what could happen." Percy said. "How does your dad test products?"

"He tests them on himself or hires testers." Fred said with a sniff.

"That's right." Percy said.

"We're sorry." James sobbed again.

"I know, but Rosie and Lucy are the ones who you have to get to forgive you." Ron told him.

James nodded as he snuggled closer to his godfather body.

As both men tightened their hold on the little boys, they all settled back to wait.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Gag Gone Wrong - part 4

"Uncle Charlie is making me dizzy." Ten-year-old Teddy said as he and his grandmother sat in Magical Transportation Department at the Ministry of Magic. It was a little after midnight, and he had been watching Charlie pace in front of them as they waited for Bill and his family to arrive by port key from France.

"What's taking them so long." Charlie asked.

"We're right here." Bill said stepping out of one of the interior offices carrying six-year-old Dominique. Fleur followed holding tight to eight-year-old Victoire's hand.

"Teddy!" Victoire cried out racing to hug her best friend.

"You and Dominique are coming to spend the night with us. Grandma is going to make us a big breakfast and we can spend all day playing." Teddy told her.

"Really?" Victoire asked looking excitedly at her dad for confirmation.

"Really, truly." He replied. Victoire bounced up and down with joy.

"You ready to go with us?" Andromeda asked Dominique as Bill handed her over.

The tired little girl nodded her head.

"Teddy, you and Victoire can go through the floo together, and I will follow soon after." Andromeda told them as they all walked to the floos.

Once Teddy and Victoire had disappeared through the floo, Andromeda turned to the Weasley men. "Give your brothers and sisters-in-law my love and tell them I am praying."

"We will. Thank you for taking the girls." Bill said.

"It is my pleasure." Andromeda said and stepped into the floo with Dominique in her arms.

When Bill, Fleur and Charlie arrived a few minutes later, their family was easy to locate.

Their father was the first to see them arrive, and got up to quietly greet them. Bill glanced around the room to see who all was there. Sitting with his mother were Mr. & Mrs. Granger, across the room Ron and Hermione sat to together, Hermione holding their sleeping son, and Ron holding a sleeping James in his lap. Hermione's head was leaning against her husband's shoulder. Next to him was Percy holding a sleeping Fred. Molly was curled up next to him, her head on her Grandpa King's shoulder. Kingsley had an arm around Molly's shoulders, while he talked quietly with Percy. At the far end of the room sat the remaining occupants. Harry, Ginny, George and Angelina were huddled together in what appeared to be a council of war.

"Any news?" Charlie whispered.

"No, we are going into the third hour, so we are hoping to hear soon. You didn't have come; we would have kept you updated." Their father said.

"We were coming home later today, taking an earlier port-key was no big deal." Bill said.

"Victoire eez spending zee time wiz Teddy. She eez ecstatic." Fleur added.

"This is where we want to be." Charlie said. "What's with the war council?"

"They are discussing appropriate punishment. George and Ginny have already gone home and cleaned the boys bedroom of all Wheezes's and Zonko's products. I think there solution is hindered by not knowing the outcome of the procedure yet." Their father replied as they moved to seats near their mother and the Grangers.

Ron and Percy smiled gratefully over at their brothers, but didn't move to greet them as to not awaken their sleeping nephews.

"Where's Audrey?" Charlie asked quietly.

"They permitted her to observe the procedure." Arthur responded.

"George said that the procedure would use some potions as well as spells?" Bill asked.

"Yes. The potions are to help alleviate the symptoms while they use as series of spell to remove the infection from their bodies. Rose had scratched at the tatoo and caused it to infect her blood faster. They said that Lucy would have started to show more symptoms in a day or so. Luckily, Audrey caught Lucy's mark and she told them about Rosie as well. That got them on a jump start before Rosie arrived here." Arthur explained.

Bill looked around the room again. The war council appeared to have broken up, Harry was now watching Ron and Hermione with obvious worry on his face as Ginny curled up next to him. George and Angelina were softly talking still, with their heads bent close together.

"What happened to George's face?" Bill asked noticing the black and purple bruise on his right cheek.

"Percy's fist." Arthur responded.

"You're joking." Charlie said his head whipping from looking at George to looking at his father.

"Unfortunately not." His father replied.

"Didn't know he had it in him. Audrey yes, but Percy." Charlie said with a look of proud and astonished.

"Yes, well anyway, I hope we get the results soon, I'm not sure how much more Hermione or your mother can take." Their said with a worried look at his wife.

As if saying it brought it to fruition, the door of the ward opened and Audrey along with another healer walked out.

"Mum!" Molly called out and shot up and over to her mother.

"Hey, sweetheart." Audrey said wrapping her arms around Molly and hugging her tight.

"Are Lucy and Rosie okay?" James asked his father as he lifted him off of Ron's lap.

"Are they?" Fred echoed from his own father's arms.

Audrey with her arm around Molly had walked over to stand next to her husband as the family turned to face Healer Stockdon.

"The procedure went very well. We finished the procedure and the recovery time is almost over. We will bring them out of the medical sleep in a few minutes. That will be the true indication as to the outcome, but we are very hopeful." Healer Stockdon informed them.

"Really?" Molly asked looking up at her mother.

"Yes. It went very well." Audrey said her eyes tearing up in relief. She felt Percy pull her head toward him as he placed a kiss in the crown of her head. He kept an arm squarely around her shoulder. Other family members around them were hugging in relief. Her mother-in-law was crying quietly into Arthur's shoulder.

"When can we see them?" Hermione asked.

"The parent can come now. I feel it will be best if they see your faces as they wake up. We will want to keep them here for another twelve hours for observation, and if things go well, we will release them then." Healer Stockdon said.

"Thank you. Thank you so very much." Hermione said.

"Here, Hermione. Let me take Hugo." Her father said as he approached his daughter. They carefully juggled the sleeping boy from his mother to his grandfather without a peep of protest from Hugo.

"Thanks, Dad." Hermione smiled through her tears then felt Ron turn her and pull her into his arms for a tight hug.

Percy and Audrey hugged Molly one last time before she stepped back next to her Grandpa King. Then together with Ron and Hermione they headed back into the ward.

Audrey led the group to the seats by their daughters' beds. Hermione tried hard to choke back the tears as she saw the bandage wrapped around her little girl's arm.

"Because Rose scratched at her arm, she may have a few tiny scars. They will mostly fade in time and hardly be noticeable as she grows up." Healer Gordon told them as he moved to the other side of the bed to begin the wake up spell.

They sat and watched as their daughters slowly awoke. Ron had taken Rosie's little hand in his and was slowly rubbing soft circles with his thumb on the back of her hand.

"Hi, Baby." Hermione said as Rose's eyes fluttered open and landed on her mother. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Mummy." Rose called moving her arm she saw the bandage on it and began to cry. "Too big. Take off. Too big." She moved her arm to her mum.

"Can I pick her up?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, that is fine." Healer Stockdon replied.

Hermione reached in the crib and lifted her daughter up. Settling the little girl in her lap she pulled the little girl to her body and rocked her back and forth.

"Too big." Rose cried.

"The bandage is making you feel better. It has to stay on for a little while." Hermione told her as she continued to rock her.

Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione and Rose and laid his chin on Hermione's shoulder as he looked down at Rose.

"In a few hours we are going to go home. On the way, we will stop by the toy store, and you can pick out any new toy you want." Ron told her. "You have been such a big girl through all of this, and we are very proud of you."

"Calico Critters?" The little girl asked timidly.

"Even more Calico Critters." Ron said of the muggle toys that filled a corner of Rose's room.

The little girl smiled bravely as she snuggled into her mother.

While Ron and Hermione were focusing on Rose, Lucy was waking up as well.

"Hi, sweetheart." Percy said Lucy as her eyes opened and focused on him.

Lucy looked around the room then down at her arm remembering where she was and why. "It was a prank." Tears filled her eyes as she focused them back on her parents.

"Yes, but the boys are very scared and very sorry. They just thought the tatoo would wear off, not make you or Rosie sick." Her mum told her sitting on the bed and pulling the little girl into her lap so she was facing her father.

"And they won't be pranking you or anyone for a long time." Her father promised taking her hands and rubbing circles along the backs of her hands.

"I just wanted them to like me." Lucy said tears streaming down her face.

"They do like you. They love you. When we were kids, Uncle George and Uncle Fred used to prank me and Uncle Ron all the time, but that didn't mean they didn't love me. Uncle George wouldn't have made me Roxanne's godfather if he didn't love me." Percy tried to explain.

"No." Lucy said wiping her tears away with her hands.

"There is a whole group of people outside that have been worried about you, and would like to see you if the Healers say it is okay." Percy said looking to Healer Gordon.

"For a few minutes. Maybe they will go home and we will get our waiting room back." The healer responded smiling at them. "I'll let them in."

"Lucy, we're goin to the toy store on the way home." Rosie told her.

"Really?" Lucy asked looking at her mum and dad.

"Littlest Pet Shop?" Percy asked smiling at his little girl. She nodded happily.

The first to follow Healer Gordon back in was Fred and James clutching hands. Behind them were their siblings, grandparents, aunts and uncles.

"Hi, Lucy..." Fred began.

"And Rosie. We are so sorry." James added.

"We didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"We would never do anything that would hurt you like this on purpose."

"Will you forgive us?" They finished in unison each looking directly at one of their cousins.

"You can't prank us again forever just like you promised." Lucy said.

"Forever?" They asked in unison looking at each other then back at their parents.

"No pank. You pomised." Rosie added point the finger of her wounded hand at them.

"We promise." The boys answered in unison.

"We wanna see your hands when you promise." Lucy said.

"Smart girl." Angelina commented quietly to Harry.

Both boys held their hands up for all to see. "We promise."

"We forgive you." Lucy said. Rosie nodded in agreement. Both boys smiled with relief tears in their eyes.

"How are you feeling, Lucy Goosy?" Molly asked.

"Molly!" Lucy cried with delight at seeing her big sister.

"You didn't think I stay at Hogwarts when you were providing such nail biting excitement here?" She asked hugging her baby sister. Molly then sat on the bed as first their grandparents, then their aunts and uncles came to fuss over them. Both girls relished in the attention.

Fourteen hours later when the girls arrived at home with their new toys in hand, there were delighted by all the get well cards, balloons and gifts. Their parents were relieved that their girls were happy, healthy and home. They were ready to put in the past Fred and James's gag gone wrong.

The End


End file.
